


Forget Shore Leave, I Have You

by gardenofmaris



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris decides to ditch shore leave early to spend some lovely time with his Vulcan lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Shore Leave, I Have You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For my ever lovely Leah  
> I promised people fics a long time ago but I've had so much writer's block lately. I figured I should pick writing up again though.

Spock moved around his and Chris' bedroom gracefully, biting his lip as he thought over the day and made a mental checklist of everything he still had left to do. Realizing that he was, in fact, biting his lip, he let it fall from his mouth as he fondly cursed Chris' human mannerisms and how easily they had become a part of his everyday life. He couldn't be too bothered by it, however, because they almost only ever cropped up when he was with Chris. Whenever he was around others, the tiny flares of emotionalism were things that he could live with the crew knowing about. Granted, it wasn't ideal, but it worked.

As he finished making up the bed, he stopped to mourn the thought that Chris would likely only join him late in the night, flushed and exhausted from his revelry on the planet down below. Of course, Spock could have easily joined his captain and lover on the shore leave that was so graciously bestowed upon them, but at the same time there was something so illogical in spending time meant for resting in ways that expended energy, not saved them. He shook his head at the sheer amount of illogic in humans and sank down onto his mat to meditate. Perhaps, he let himself think as he began to sink into his own mind, he could persuade Chris into some… _entertaining_ forms of recreational alone time when he got back.

No sooner than he had closed his eyes, his bond alerted him to a familiar presence in the room. “Hello, Chris,” he greeted warmly, keeping his eyes closed as he remained in a state of meditation shallow enough to communicate with his husband.

Spock heard a whisper of his name, both across the bond and in his ears, before lips captured his in a kiss. He sighed into Chris' lips and opened his mouth, abandoning his attempt at meditation in favor of kissing him back. A shiver ran up his spine when arms wrapped themselves around his midsection, and he couldn't help but moan softly and become pliant in his captain's arms. His arms came up to wind themselves around his neck as he was pulled up and then, to his surprise, picked up. He instinctively wrapped his legs around Chris' waist, pulling away and opening his eyes to meet his lover's lust blown ones. “May I inquire as to what you are doing?”

Chris bit his lip, unknowingly reminiscent of Spock not ten minutes ago, and he let his hand travel down to hold Spock up by his butt. He got a grin on his face that Spock recognized and heat shot down his spine. “I'm gonna tie you down tonight.”

Spock swallowed and nodded. “I would not disagree with that idea.”

“Good.”

Chris caught his lips in a passionate kiss and moved him onto the bed, pressing his back down into the mattress as he savored the taste of Spock's mouth. Spock's legs stayed wrapped around Chris' waist as he rolled their hips together and scratched down his back. His hands moved to the hem of the shirt and he pulled it up, trying to get Chris to take it off.

“Oh no you don't.” Chris pulled away to look at Spock, all flushed and gorgeous, and pulled his shirt back down. “I'm in charge tonight. Remember that.”

Spock couldn't deny that Chris in control made for some of the hottest sex they had, so he acquiesced easily. He shimmied out from underneath Chris, spreading himself on the bed and giving Chris a sultry look as he reached up and grabbed the headboard of the bed. “Would you like to tie me up like this, Captain?”

Chris' pupils dilated and his breath caught as he grinned breathlessly at the lovely idea of Spock tied down by his hands. He shook his head, however, and made a rolling motion with his finger. “No, Mr. Spock. How about you roll over and get on your hands and knees instead. Strip first.”

While Spock stripped slowly, Chris pulled their little box out from underneath the bed and opened it before surveying their toys, eyes flicking between the toys and Spock. A rush of excitement filled his chest and he couldn't have stopped grinning if he tried. Honestly, they didn't often get kinky, simply because they both preferred intimacy and love, taking their time and savoring each kiss and touch and brush of skin against skin. But some nights they craved this, the fiery passion they always felt as they bit marks into each others skin, when Chris could hold Spock afterward and massage the bright green patches of skin where the rope had rubbed, and it was always made a million times better when their cravings aligned.

Chris couldn't wait to see Spock tonight, remembering nights past and how every time he was tied up, Spock's entire body strained underneath the ropes, muscles flexing, chest heaving, face filled with adoration and pleasure. It was heaven, and he couldn't wait to get another taste of that tonight.

“Did you know, Captain,” a voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked up, mouth watering at the sight of a naked Spock, cock hard and flushed deep green, “that very often, reality outdoes fantasy. So it is fascinating indeed that you would indulge in fantasy while reality is right with you.”

Chris chuckled. God, Spock was the best. He knew that Spock was basically telling him to hurry up, but he was so adorable in his wording that he couldn't resist. He got up, grabbing specially made ropes, strong enough to contain Spock as long as he didn't put all his force into trying to break them, and leaving the rest to choose from later if he decided to return.

Spock's face would not have seemed to have changed to anyone else who was looking, but he smiled ever so slightly at Chris as he moved further up on the bed before rolling over onto his hands and knees. His body swayed as if caught in a breeze, but really Chris knew that Spock was just trying to tempt him with that gorgeous ass. It _was_ a very nice ass, and it was as amazing sinking into it as it was to look and play with it.

This was about tying Spock up at the moment, however, so he only allowed himself a small amount of time to squeeze and knead at his cheeks while his thumb swiped over Spock's fluttering hole teasingly before turning Spock back around.

When Spock gave him a questioning look, as Chris had alluded to tying Spock up on his hands and knees tonight, Chris smiled and leaned down to bite on Spock's inviting neck. “I decided that I want to see your face tonight while I fuck you into oblivion,” he whispered into Spock's skin. Spock let out a whimper, already giving in to the emotions that always tended to overwhelm him whenever he was around Chris.

Chris smirked as he felt Spock's breath hitch and speed up ever so slightly as he nibbled his way up to Spock's ear and then kissed the area right beneath his ear lobe. He reveled in the shiver he could feel running through Spock's body. One thing he loved was how sensitive Spock's ears and hands were, and it was so fun and pleasing to tease the boundaries of his sensitivity.

“You love this, don't you, baby?” he cooed into his ear, before pulling away and running his hand up Spock's arm to tie one end of the rope to Spock's wrist. He continued speaking, all the while slowly and reverently tying Spock's hands to the headboard. “You love it when I tie you down, we both know it. God, the way you whimper and beg for me while I'm fucking you senselessly into the mattress, the way your face, your neck, your chest, your whole body gets all flushed green, the way your entire body arches up into mine. It's pure art. And you want me to pull those actions from you, don't you? You want me to kneel between your knees and suck that gorgeous fucking cock of yours. You want me to eat you out until you can't do anything but scream my name. You want me to sink deep into your tight hot ass and fuck you until neither of us can move anymore. You want all of that and more, don't you, baby?”

Spock's eyes fluttered closed, and he nodded his head frantically, entire body trembling with anticipation. “Yes, Captain. Give it to me. I need all of it.”

“Good boy,” Chris murmured, leaning down to kiss Spock as he let go of the ropes, finished tying Spock up.

He let his lips slide against Spock's and he let their tongues brush against each other before he nibbled ever so softly on Spock's bottom lip. He flicked his tongue against the roof of Spock's mouth and moaned softly into his mouth as Spock raised his legs up around his hips to pull their cocks together.

“Not yet, baby,” he whispered, pulling away and kissing Spock's jawline. “Right now I've got other places my mouth can be.”

Spock's mouth suddenly felt dry, and he had to lick his lips to remedy the feeling. “Yes, please,” he murmured, hands straining as he went to go pull Chris into a kiss before realizing that he was still tied up.

Chris chuckled and shook his head fondly as he kissed down Spock's body, nibbling here and there and leaving an occasional hickey. He sucked softly on the head of Spock's dick, relishing in his moans and the little catches in his breath, before moving farther down to Spock's fluttering hole.

He licked his lips and kissed the rim, laughing softly when Spock jerked, before immediately going all out on Spock. His thumbs hooked into the rim and he pulled his hole open, licking all around and working his way in as far as he could. He moaned into his ass and moved his head to softly bite his left cheek when Spock's hips bucked and a moan worked its way out of his throat.

Spock was a flushed panting mess by the time Chris' jaw started to ache, prompting him to pull himself away from eating Spock out and getting him to move up Spock's body to suck another dark green hickey on his jaw where he fully knew that his crew would see it.

“I fucking love how good you taste everywhere,” he rasped, teeth scraping up to Spock's ear so he could nibble on the tip of it where it drove Spock crazy. Spock whimpered very softly and clutched at the headboard, turning his head to kiss Chris deeply.

“Wanna taste you back.”

That simple plea had him shuddering as he kissed Spock again, hands wandering his tied up body. He wrapped his hand around Spock's dick and pumped it slowly, kissing Spock as the Vulcan panted and moaned into his mouth. “That's good baby,” he murmured into Spock's mouth. “You really want my cock in your mouth?”

Spock nodded eagerly, pulling away to bury his face in Chris' neck as he breathed into his skin. “Please, Chris, I want to suck you. Want you to come down my throat.”

Chris licked his lips and bit at Spock's ear again before crawling even farther up Spock's body and kneeling so that his cock was mere centimeters away from his mouth. “Suck,” he commanded.

His lover wasted no time in blowing him, putting his mouth around Pike's cock and sucking on it until the head of his dick was poking at the back of his throat. He sucked and bobbed his head until his jaw ached and his eyes watered, but he loved the hot, throbbing feeling of Chris' cock laying on his tongue, twitching whenever Spock's tongue circled a particularly sensitive spot. Humming around his dick, he leaned his head up and pushed it as far down his throat as he could, ignoring the screaming aches in his shoulders and the back of his neck in favor of hearing that loud broken moan Chris made when Spock swallowed around him.

“Fuck,” Chris groaned, hips stuttering as he tried his best not to come. He pulled out of Spock's mouth, panting as he moved to kiss Spock, chuckling when he kicked himself on accident as he repositioned himself. Spock didn't laugh of course, but Chris could have sworn that he felt a smile against his lips. He laughed some more and shook his head at his own clumsiness as he hooked Spock's legs around his waist and kissed down his jugular. “I'm a mess, aren't I?”

“If you were anyone else, I would have thought that your ego would be too fragile to handle the truth, but since you are you, I do believe that it is safe to say that yes, by human terms you are a 'mess'.”

“And by Vulcan terms?” he asked, nipping at his jaw.

“By Vulcan terms, all human beings are a 'mess' from the moment they are born,” Spock murmured, tilting his head back and enjoying the sensation.

“I would be offended, Mr. Spock, but I love you, so I'm willing to let it slide.”

Spock shook his head. “There is no need to be offended, Christopher, as that is simply the Vulcan way of seeing humans since First Contact.”

Chris outright laughed and kissed Spock again. “You're wonderful, Mr. Spock. I'll explain later. Right now though, I just really want to kiss every inch of you.”

He was still laughing softly as he kissed down his throat and chest, joyful smile still present as he kissed up from his feet to his thighs and then once on the head of his cock before kissing him once more on the lips and moving Spock's legs so that they were spread wider.

“I'd like to fuck you now,” he whispered.

“Yes please.”

Chris smiled and reached over for the lube in the bedside table before coating his fingers liberally in it. He knew that Spock wouldn't care if there was a little bit of a burn, knew that he loved the stretch of his muscles around Chris' cock, but he wanted to enjoy Spock all night until he couldn't anymore and he needed to prepare him well for that. He trailed his fingers down, brushing against his balls before pressing softly to the rim of his hole, only slightly damp from being eaten out not too long ago. Spock twisted his hips, pressing down and pushing himself onto Chris' fingers, whining as he did so.

“Chris,” he gasped, arms pulling at the ropes tying him to the headboard. “I need your fingers in me please.”

“My darling Spock,” Chris said fondly, fingers pushing in slowly, “you ask so nicely. I love it.” He kissed Spock's ribs, humming softly and nuzzling the skin there. “I love you.”

“And I love you, ashayam, Christopher.” Spock's eyes fluttered closed as Pike pressed into a sensitive spot in his ass and he bit his lip.

“Fuck, you're irresistible like this.” His heart felt as if it was going to beat out of his chest with the absolute love and adoration he felt for Spock like this, all spread out beneath him and absolutely breathtaking. The green flush that decorated his face and dotted his ears and chest and the way his face was more open than anyone else would ever see caused a feeling of wonder to fill his body, make him feel like he was going to come apart at the seams from an overflowing of feelings.

Spock's eyes glittered with fondness and he licked his lips, staring at Chris' mouth. “I would very much like to be kissing you right now, Christopher.”

Chris hummed softly and leaned in to kiss him, stretching him out a couple more times before pressing in. He savored the pleasured groan from Spock, swallowing it down and positioning Spock's legs around his waist for a better angle. He started moving, slow but firm, hands roaming all over Spock's body. “Fuck,” he groaned into Spock's mouth, running his hands up and down Spock's tight, trembling arms. “Feel so good around me.”

He felt each and every one of Spock's moans and whimpers zing through his body, lighting every cell of his on fire as his thrusts sped up and got harder. They pressed their bodies as close as they could to each other, kissing desperately and making unintelligible noises into each others' mouths as pleasure shot through every nerve ending. Spock could feel Chris' cock twitch and move inside of him and Chris could feel every contraction and pulse of Spock's ass around him. They gasped and groaned and nibbled on each others' lips as they felt their balls get closer to their bodies while their stomachs began to heat up.

“I'm going to come, Christopher,” Spock gasped, pulling away to bite at his neck and leave a mark dark enough to match the one Chris had left on him earlier.

“Me too, baby,” he groaned, fucking harder into Spock. “God, you're going to kill me with this ass.” He grabbed Spock's thighs and spread his legs to get in even deeper. As soon as Spock was in a better position, his other hand dropped down to wrap around his cock and pump it. “Come on, baby, come for me and let me see your gorgeous face.”

Spock moaned loudly, hands clenching tightly around the rope as his whole body tensed. Chris' hand on his sensitive cock felt so glorious, so warm and tight. His hand moved up and down quickly, the way eased by Spock's precome, but enough that there was delicious friction. He came undone when Chris pressed a thumb into the slit of his cock. His back arched and he threw his head back, arms pulling at the rope while he cried out Chris' name. He slumped back into the bed, heart beating heavily in his side and skin tingling as endorphins ran rampant throughout his body.

At the same time, Chris hunched over and bit into Spock's neck, leaving an angry green set of teeth marks as he groaned into Spock's neck while his ass milked his cock. He was so close, teetering on the edge, and the glorious face Spock had made as he came made everything so much hotter. His hips moved a couple more times, thrusting into Spock's oversensitive body, and it was the little muscle twitches of the aftershocks of his lover's orgasm that tipped him over. His mouth opened in a silent gasp and he closed his eyes, face relaxing in utter pleasure as he came inside of Spock.

Both of them were breathing hard when Chris pulled out and fell down next to him, and Spock immediately curled up into Chris' body. “Fuck, baby, that was great.”

“While I agree wholeheartedly, Christopher, I must inquire if you left the planet early for me.”

Chris chuckled and kissed Spock's sweaty forehead, leaning his face down to make eye contact as his hand cupped one of Spock's cheeks. “Of course I did. I didn't like the idea of leaving you all alone here on the ship. Plus, with the crew on shore, we can have all the loud sex we want and no one will question it.”

“You are incorrigible.”

“You love it.”

“You are too right, ashaya.”


End file.
